Daddy
by WhyamIdoingthisstahp
Summary: Kakashi becomes a dad! And the father of Hidan's baby no less! But what happens when Hidan wants her back? Kabuto wants her too...and Shikamaru wants her dead.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kakashi walked down the hot, muggy path. "Gosh! It's hot today!" He sighed. "Oi! Kaka- sensei!" It was Naruto. "Kaka-sensei, have you seen Kiba? I need to talk with him." Naruto had a crafty look on his face, smiling gleefully. "No. I haven't seen him." "Dang." Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets. "Oh, by the way, Tsunade called a meeting together for all of us. She said she had something important to show us." Naruto walked away. 'Well', thought Kakashi, 'I better go. It sounds important.' He started walking.

When he got there it seemed like every ninja in the village was seated. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Irukia, Ino, Asuma, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, etc. "Whoa." said Kakashi. "Hey, Kakashi. We saved you a seat." Tsunade pointed to the ground next to her. "What exactly is this all about?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade sighed loudly. "Please, just sit down and all will be explained." Kakashi shrugged and sat down.

"Good. Now that we are all here, we can finally", Tsunade rolled her eyes at Kakashi, "get started." She looked to the person standing behind her. The person handed her a bundle of cloth. "What is that?!" asked Ino with obvious distaste. "It looks like a baby!" Tsunade smiled. "Yes. And that is what this meeting is about." "Wait." Ino said. "You're telling me that I came all the way down here for a freaking BABY?" Tsunade glared at her. "Just shut up,ok?" She looked around at everyone, daring them to speak.

"Yes, this is a baby. I found it on the outskirts of the village. It seems to have been abandoned for some reason, and I have called you all here to find a parent for her." "It's a girl?" "Do you know what village it's from?" "Abandoned? Why?" "Why do WE have to take care of it?" A flood of questions came. "Stop!" Tsunade yelled above the noise. Suddenly it was dead silent. "All I know is that she needs a parent, and I think she is 5months old." She unwrapped the baby and sat her in the middle of the circle. "See? She can sit up by herself. Now, who wants to volunteer?" Dead silence. "Nobody?" Sakura got up and walked over to the baby. "Why does she have purple eyes? And white hair?" "I think it might be genetics. It not fake, if that's what your asking."

During this time the baby was sitting quietly, looking around at everyone. She saw Kakashi and gave a loud squeal of delight. She started to crawl furiously towards him. She got to his knee and grabbed his pants, cooing. Kakashi picked her up. "Hello there cutie," he said. "What are you up too?" She smiled at him and grabbed his hair. "Owwwww! Stop!" He detached her from his hair.

"Well I guess she's yours Kakashi." "What?! Why?!" "Well," said Tsunade, "she likes you and your not busy traing anyone at this moment, so she's yours." "Alright break it up the meetings over" Tsunade yelled. Kakashi sat there, stunned.

P.S. So this is my first fanfic! :) I hope you like it! It doesn't really follow any rules in Naruto as to what people are alive and what time period it is. I guess right after Hidan dies. Like, maybe a 4 months after. But nothing that happens in the show happens in this FF. It's confusing. :/ But pls review! 3 and you can DM me if you want me to write you a FF. Or you can write me one $) See if you can figure out what the hell is going on :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

P.S. Yeah! Two chapters in two days! They're not very long though. :,(. So my first chapter got 28 views. (Boo yah) But, could I get maybe, idk ONE review? Come on, it's not THAT hard. I just want to know what people think of my fanfic. Is that too much to ask? Anyway, please, enjoy this shitty ass chapter. There will be a time skip, idk when. Maybe chapter 4? Whatever. Just enjoy!

Everyone was gone, yet Kakashi was still sitting there with the baby. Tsunade walked up to him. "I'm sorry Kakashi, but SOMEONE has to deal with this." She walked away. Kakashi looked down at the baby. She gave a loud "Ka!" He sighed. 'What am I supposed to do?' he thought. 'I know nothing about raising a baby.'

Shino came up to them. "The first thing you should do is give her a name." Kakashi looked puzzled. "She doesn't have a name?" Shino shook his head. "No, Tsunade didn't give her one. I talked to her." Kakashi thought awhile. "I don't know. Here." He handed her to Shino. Kakashi started to pace. Shino looked at the baby, and he noticed something. There was a little pocket on the baby's shirt, almost unnoticeable. "Kakashi, look here." Shino showed him the pocket. Kakashi took his knife and carefully opened the pocket.

"Hmm. It has a note in it." Kakashi opened the folded note. "Well," said Shino, "What does it say?" "Noriko. Hmph. 'law child'. What a strange name.", Kakashi said. Shino handed Noriko back to Kakashi. "Well now that that's settled I can go now." Kakashi held up Noriko. "Well. How do you like your name Noriko?" "Daaa!" Kakashi smiled. "Well, we better head to Sakura's place. I need to get baby stuff. Maybe she can help us out, hmm?" "Cha!" As Kakashi and Noriko left, someone was watching them from the shadow, an evil look on their face...

Kakashi was halfway to Sakura's house when he was stopped by Konohamaru. "Hey Kaka-sensei!" He noticed Noriko. "Wha- Is that a BABY? Kaka-sensei, why do you have a baby?" Kakashi sighed. "Go ask Tsunade, I'm busy." Konohamaru hung his head, looking downcast. "Yes Kaka-sensei." He ninja-jumped off. About 5 minutes later Kakashi got to Sakura's house.

He knocked. "Sakura-chan, are you home? I need your help." Kakashi noticed something barreling towards him on the right. 'Huh?' It was Naurto. He came to an abrupt stop just before Kakashi, spraying him with dust. Kakashi shielded Noriko. "Naruto! Be more careful!" he said. "Sorry Kakashi. Have you seen Kiba?" 'Oh great', thought Kakashi. 'Not this again'. "No, I already told you I haven't seen him." Just then Naruto noticed Noriko in Kakashi's arms. "Huh? WHAT?! KAKASHI? YOU HAVE A KID?!" Naruto yelled loud enough for the entire village to hear. "Naruto!"

Kakashi smacked him upside the head. "You were at the meeting, right? So you know this is NOT MY kid, right?" "Huh? The meeting? Ohh yeahhh. I was talking to Sasuke, I wasn't really paying attention. Sorry." Kakashi hung his head.'I can't believe this is my student.' " Do you know if Sakura is home?" he asked Naruto. Naruto smirked. "She's at my place." Kakashi just stared at him. "Oh wow, look at the time, I had better go, bye!" Naruto ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'What? Sakura is at Naruto's house?' Kakashi shook his head. 'I don't even want to know.' "Um, Kaka-sensei?" It was Hinata. She handed him a bag. "Ah, um, this is for you." "Oh. Thank you Hinata." Kakashi took the bag from her. "Where did you get all this baby stuff?" "Oh. Um, from Sakura. Bye Kaka-sensei!" Hinata sprinted off. Kakashi kept walking to his house.

(5 hours later) "Well, I think we are done." "Chaa!" Kakashi had set up, in 5 hours, a playpen, a high chair, a crib, and a changing table (reluctantly grimacing). He got the stuff from Sakura, having got back from Naruto's house. "It's not what you think Kakashi. But here, I got some baby stuff for you.", she had said. There were no instructions and Kakashi have never put these thing together before, so it was a real accomplish (or so he thought). Noriko was in her playpen, playing with the new toys she had just received. "Now I can finally get something to eat." Kakashi said. He went to his fridge and got out some wrapped up onigiri, and sat down next to Noriko's playpen. He started to eat one of the onigiri.

She looked over at him and saw the onigiri. Her eyes widened and she started scoot towards him. Kakashi was trying to relax and had his eyes closed. Noriko got close enough and swiped a onigiri from his hands. He opened his eyes with a start. "Hey! Give that back!" Noriko was already on the other end of the playpen, which was a considerable size. She was trying to open the onigiri, which was covered in plastic wrap. She was having a hard time and was getting frustrated. "Baa!" She threw the onigiri at Kakashi, who doged it. It hit the wall and the plactic broke, spaying Kakashi , who was sitting close to the wall, with sticky rice. A lot got in his hair. "Ahhh!" Noriko was giggling and laughing. "That is NOT funny Noriko." he said sternly. She looked at him. "Brhuuu." He ruffled her hair and smile at her. He looked at the wall and sighed. "Great. Now I have to clean this all up."

Kakashi had put Noriko to bed and was reading Makeout Paradise. Some one knocked on his door. It was Tsunade. "Let me cut straight to the point Kakashi." She breezed right in without even asking. "Shhhh! The baby's sleeping." "Oops. Sorry Kakashi. I forgot your a dad now." She smirked. "Yeah..." Kakashi mumbled. "Kakashi, have you noticed anything special about Noriko? Any abilities she might have?" Kakashi thought back to the onigiri incident. "No, not much. Just that she moved really fast, too fast for a baby, earlier." Kakashi told her the story. "Hmmm. Let me know if you see anything strange." "Of course." Kakashi watched her leave. Suddenly there was muffled cursing outside the door. "God dammit Naruto!" Thwack! "Owww!" "Be more careful next time." "Why hello Tsunade." "Get your filthy pervy eyes away from there!" THWACK. "OWWW!" Naruto and Jiraiya burst in.

"OMG KAKASHI! YOU WILL NOT BELIVE WHAT HAPPENED EARLIER-" Kakashi punched them both into the floor, silencing them. "SHHHHH. THE BABY." Just then they heard Noriko crying. Kakashi looked daggers at them. "Thanks." He went upstairs to get her. "Oops." said Naruto. "Ahh who cares?" Jiraiya said, crashing on the couch. (Yes, Kakashi has a couch). Kakashi came down with Noriko, who was still crying. "She won't stop crying." "Oooh let me hold her please!" said Naruto. Kakashi looked dubious, but compiled. He handed over Noriko. "Woah." said Naruto. "I've never held a baby before." "I'll bet she grows up to be a real looker. Hehehehehe." Naruto smacked Jiraiya upside the head, knocking him over. "Quit being so pervy, Pervy sage!" All the sudden, Noriko stop crying. She looked up at Naruto. "Da?" "Aww," said Naruto. "She's so cute." Noriko reached for his headband. Naruto pulled it off and put it on Noriko's head. It was way to big for her and covered all of her forehead and most of her eyes. She laughed and tried to take it off. She managed to pull it off, and she stared at the leaf symbol. "Kawoooo." Naruto laughed and took back the headband. He handed her back to Kakashi. Noriko smiled and tried to grab his headband too. "Ka!" "No Noriko. Time for bed." He went to go put her back in bed. "Wow," Jiraiya said. "Kakashi is a pretty good dad. Who would've know?" "Well his IS a awesome teacher." said Naruto.

Kakashi came back down stairs. "So what did you guys want to tell me?" "Oh, yeah. Ino is pregnant. With Kiba's kid, I think." said Naruto. "What?!" Kakashi sighed. "We kinda knew something like this would happen sooner or later." he said. Naruto and Jiraiya looked at the clock. "Oh god we better go Naruto." "Right." They both left. "What? Ah whatever." Kakashi went to go get some rest.

P.S So. I hope you like this chapter! I worked hard on it! (Not really) Please, review. Please. Oh, I forgot last chapter, what do you think of her name? It was hard to choose. I don't know what Hidan would name his kid, because of his personality. I thought 'law child' as in Jashin's law? Idk. I will be uploading chapter 4... Maybe today if I don't have anymore distractions...(anime) oh and the InoxKiba pairing... I don't know where that came from XD

P.S.S I didn't spell check so... Yeah

P.S.S.S There will be a 5 and a half year time skip. Fyi


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

P.S. THANK YOU Shackle Our Smiles for helping me out with this! Here is the 4 chapter! Enjoy! (I worked really hard on this PLEASE REVIEW)! Sorry if there are mistakes, I did look it over but I was tired.

"Noriko! Are you ready? You're going to be late!"

"I'm coming!" Noriko ran downstairs, tripping. "Ahhh!" She started to fall. Kakashi caught her at the last second. If he hadn't caught her she would have broke her neck. "Noriko! You know you are not supposed run down the stairs. You could have broken your neck." he scolded her.

"I'm sorry." Noriko had tears in her eyes. Kakashi kissed the top of her head. "You don't need to get so upset." he smiled at her. "Just try to be more careful, ok?" She wiped her tears away.

"Ok." She tackled him with a hug. He hugged her back. "Are you sure you're ready?" "Yep!"

"Alright. Have fun. And remember, it's your first day, so do your best."

"Ok! Bye! See you later!" She ran out the door towards the academy, her little feet pattering the ground, kicking up dust clouds.

Kakashi became a father to Noriko and they created a bond together that was indestructible. The hardest but greatest thing for him was to watch her grow up and teach her things that would help her through life. It seems time went by to fast. Noriko is now six years old and attending the basic school that all young ninjas must participate in.

It was lunch time. Noriko had spent the morning learning the very basics of being a ninja. She was outside, eating her lunch and observing the other kids. She was sitting in the soft grass, her long white dress spread around her. Her hair had grown quite a lot, almost going to the backs of her knees. Her purple eyes shined as she looked at the other kids.

"Hey! Pssst! Noriko!" It was Haru trying to be sneaky, Ino's little boy, only five years old. He was peeking out from behind a tree, away from the other kids, in the shadows. "Come here!"

She looked around at the sound. "Haru?" Then she spotted him. Noriko was slightly caught off guard but still got up and walked over to him out of curiosity.

"What are you doing here?" That was the first thing that popped into her mind as she approached the young boy. "You're not old enough to be at school." She looked back over at the other kids and at the teacher, who was breaking up a small scruffle. "You're going to get me and you into trouble!"

Haru had short, brown, spiky hair like his father, Kiba, but had Ino's eyes and nose. He was a little small for his age, and he LOVED frogs. He was always bare foot, and seemed to follow Noriko around everywhere. He looked upset.

"But Noriko, I have a present for you." He reached into his pocket and drew out a small box, wrapped up into thin, blue tissue paper. He held it out to her in his small, sweaty hand. "Here. This is for you." She gingerly picked it up.

"But it's not my birthday. Why are you giving this to me?" Haru suddenly grew shifty, and looked away. "Because." A loud whistle blew in the distance, the signal to regroup for all the children. Noriko looked up.

"I have to go Haru. Thank you for the present!" She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "Bye! I'll see you later!" She ran towards the group of kids, stopping to put the present in her empty lunch box.

Haru's hand went up to his forehead and touched the place where Noriko had kissed him. He sighed sadly, turned and walked away back home.

Noriko skidded to a halt and joined the line that had been made next to the teacher. "Alright! Today we are going to be testing your speed. All you have to do is run to that tree," he pointed to tree about 50 meters away, "and grab the flag on it. Noriko, you're first." Noriko looked at the bright yellow flag flapping in the breeze.

'It looks so far away. But I'll try my best!' she thought. "Ready ?" said the teacher. She nodded. "Set, go!"

She took off running. 'Wow! It feels like I'm flying!' She reached the tree and ripped the flag from it. She ran back. The teacher stopped a stopwatch Noriko hadn't seen before.

"0.09 seconds!?" He looked at her, astonished. "How in the world did you do that?" All the other kids were looking at her too. She felt a little uncomfortable, but didn't let it show. She looked up at him.

"I just ran."

Noriko was walking back home, inspecting the present that Haru had given her. 'I'll open it as soon as I get home!' she thought. She reached her house and flung open the door, making slam on the wall.

"Noriko! Don't do that please! It hurts the door." Kakashi said from the living room. He was playing rock,paper,scissors with Gai and Sasuke. "Hah! I win" "No fair!"

"Sorry!" She cringed. She hated doing things that she wasn't supposed to do. She took off her shoes and book bag, and went up to her room. She sat down on her bed, looking at the present. 'Should I open this? Haru did look weird when he gave it to me.' She ripped off the blue paper. 'I guess I should. It's only from Haru.' She took the lid off the box.

BOOOOM! There was a big explosion when she open the box. White powder went everywhere. Kakashi ran upstairs to her room.

"Noriko!? Are you ok?"'he squinted through the powder, trying to see her. He spotted her on the floor, unconscious. "Noriko!" He picked her up and carried her down stairs.

"What happened?!" asked Gai. "Is she ok?" asked Sasuke. Kakashi laid her down on the couch. Noriko had a big gash on her forehead and a gash on her eye; there was blood all over her face and it looked like her pinkie was broken.

"I'll take a look up there to see what happened." said Gai. "Sasuke, you go get Sakura."

Sasuke left. Kakashi had wiped most of the blood from her face off by the time Gai came down stairs.

"It took you long enough. What were you doing up there?"

"Sorry." Gai handed Kakashi the battered box. "I was cleaning up the place for you and I found this. It seems to be just an ordinary box." Kakashi put the box in his pocket and went and got a bowl of warm water. He cleaned off the rest of the blood. Noriko started to stir. Kakashi helped her into a sitting position.

"Noriko. Are you ok?" he asked. "Do you feel alright?"

"Oww. My head hurts." she said. "What happened?"

"There was an explosion." Kakashi pulled the box from his pocket. "It came from this. Who gave it to you? Do you remember?" Noriko looked at the box and her stomach turned to lead. She looked away. She didn't want to believe it. 'How could Haru do such a thing?' she thought.

"It was Haru." she told Kakashi. "He gave it to me at school, durning lunch."

"Where did he get it?"

"I don't know." She started to cry. Kakashi put his arms around her.

Sakura came running in. "I'm here! Let me see her!" Kakashi moved aside so Sakura could work on Noriko.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sakura stood up. "There. She's fine now." Kakashi crouched down and peered at Noriko, not believing Sakura.

"What's that on her eyebrow?" he asked.

"That." Sakura leaned in too. "She'll have that scar forever. There was a subtle flesh eating poison in the powder. Luckily Sasuke brought me here. If I hadn't been here it could have eaten her face off."

Kakashi's face paled. 'What are we dealing with here?' he thought. Noriko gave a whimper.

Kakashi suddenly stood up. "Come on Noriko."

"Huh?" She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "What?" He gently picked her up and stood her up. He kissed the top of her head. "We're going to go have a talk with Haru." His eyes hardened. He started to walk out the door. Noriko ran after him and grabbed his hand with both of hers in an attempt to pull him back.

"Noriko! What are you doing?"

"No! Haru didn't do anything! I don't want to get him in trouble!" She looked at him with her big eyes. "Please?" Kakashi turned around to face her. "Noriko..."

He sighed and crouched down so he was face to face with her.

"Noriko, we have to do this. Maybe it wasn't Haru. Maybe someone forced him too. But we still have to go over there and find out." Noriko looked down at the floor. Kakashi took her hand and led her out the door. Sakura followed. "Kakashi, I'm coming too." she said. "In case something happens."

"Thank you Sakura."

The path they took went through the forest, dark and full of branches that covered the path, causing Noriko to trip every so often. It was very windy, causing the bushes that lined the path to waver. Noriko shivered and moved closer to Kakashi.

Sakura was a little ways behind Kakashi and Noriko. Her head was down, but in the corner of her eye she noticed that a bit of red cloth kept poking up and out of the bush behind her, as if it was following her. She took out a kunai and fingered it nervously, looking up and seeing she was well away from Kakashi and Noriko. As soon as she looked up something flew at her from the right. She just barely deflected it with her kunai. It clattered to the ground. Kakashi and Noriko were to far away to hear, and continued walking. She got down and picked up the thing that flew at her, while keeping on eye on her surroundings. 'A kunai?' She looked around, preparing for an attack.

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and held down her arms with one hand. With the other they tightly clamped down on her mouth. She struggled, but did not prevail. They lifted her off her feet and crept back into the shadows with her.

Kakashi and Noriko were almost at Kiba's house. Kakashi looked back and stopped. 'Huh?' He grabbed Noriko's hand to stop her. "Noriko, did you see Sakura leave?" He looked worried.

"No, I didn't." Kakashi sighed. 'I shouldn't worry to much about it.' Finally, they made it to Kiba's house.

"Noriko, I want you to stay outside and keep an eye out for Sakura, alright?" He went and knocked on the door, letting himself in. Noriko planted herself down on a log that was right beside the house. She sighed softly and reached up to touch the scar that she just acquired. Snap! "Huh!?" Noriko jumped up. "No- Noriko, it's just me." It was Haru, stepping on one of the crunch leaves that scattered the pre-autumn ground. He looked very scared, cowering a little when Noriko took a step towards him.

So this chap is a fail. It took me forever to upload It, and it isn't even good:( I'm sorry. I will work very hard on the next one, which will be very long. Reviews are nice;)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Haru's eyes were moist with tears. ''Noriko? I-I wanted to say that I'm sorry." He sniffed. "I didn't want to give you the present. I knew there was something bad in it but he made me." He broke into tears, sinking down onto the ground, covering his eyes. Noriko went over to him and crouched down, hugging him tightly.

"It's ok Haru. It's ok." She pulled him to his feet and led him over to the log, sitting him down gently. She sat next to him, taking care not to get her hair on the log.

"Haru, who made you? An enemy ninja?" She had never seen one but Kakashi had told her the stories of them. She also knew that not all enemy ninjas wanted to bring down Konoha.

"N- no. It was Shikamaru." Haru had his hands on his lap, twisting them wildly. "And he said not to tell anyone." His eyes widened in fear. "He said if I did, that- that-" He broke off and put his head in his hands. Noriko's thoughts raced through her head.

'What?! Shikamaru? Why would he do that?!'

"He said he would do what Haru?" Noriko was scared, pulling Haru closer to her, looking at the forest surrounding them. Suddenly there was shouting from inside Haru's house.

"What are they yelling about?" Asked Haru. Noriko stood up. "W-w-wait! Noriko! Where are you going?! Don't leave me here. Dad said not to go inside." He quickly got up and grabbed her hand. "Hey!" She tried to wiggle out of his grasp. He yanked her back to the log. "Please?" He looked at her pleadingly. "I don't want us to get into anymore trouble." She sighed.

"Fine. The shouting stopped anyway."

They sat there on the log, not speaking to each other. The wind steadily increased, making the sky dark, and trees whip back and forth. Noriko turned to Haru and said something to him, but the wind made it impossible to hear.

"What?" He shouted. Noriko pointed to the forest, at a tall tree that might shelter them from the wind. They ran over to it.

"Do you think they're done in there? Maybe something bad happened." Noriko asked Haru. It was still hard to hear but at least they didn't have to shout to be heard. Haru was about to answer when the wind died, as if it had been choked off. There was a wail from off in the distance.

"Maybe we should go inside." Haru said. There was another wail, and this time it sounded louder and closer. They hurried to door and pulled it open. The first thing they saw was the hallway. It was dark and drafty. They quietly took off their shoes, not making a sound. It was silent. Haru grabbed a candle that was lying on the floor, it's wax spilling out. They looked at each other, scared.

"Um, dad?" Haru called out softly. There was no answer. They continued down the hallway to the living room. They stopped dead in their tracks. Noriko let out a scream.

"Dad?!" Kakashi and Kiba were both sprawled on the floor covered in blood. Haru ran over to Kiba, setting the candle on the floor. "Dad? Dad!" Noriko sank to her knees, tears in her eyes.

"W-what happened?" She said. She crawled over to Kakashi, shaking his shoulder slightly. "He- he won't wake up," she whispered to herself.

"We should get someone." said Haru. "We need help." His eyes were wide and he was shaking all over. Noriko looked up.

"Did you hear that?" She slowly got up. "I think someone opened the door." Haru got up with her.

"W-what are you talking about?" His eyes darted back and forth.

"I think some one opened the door!" Noriko whispered furiously. "Now shut up and follow me."

"But!-"

"Silently!" They left their parents and crept to the door. "Aha!" said Noriko. The door was open, letting in the bone-chilling wind.

"Noriko, I don't think it's a good idea to go out there. Someone could be lurking out there, waiting to kill you."

"Haru. Shut. Up. It's fine. Stay here if you're that scared." She glared at him. He glared defiantly back at her.

"Fine." She started to turn around, but Haru gave her a hug. "Please come back. Please." She turned around and smiled at him.

"Of course I will."

Noriko stepped out over the threshold. In only a matter of minutes they sky had gone from a light blue to a dark indigo. She tried shut the door behind her but Haru blocked the door with his foot.

"Haru,don't be difficult. Please." He sighed. "Fine."

She started on her way to the village. 'First I'll get Tsunade, and Naruto. And...' She lost her trail of thoughts. Snap! There was a loud sound behind her. She came to a halt and turned around. "Who's there?!" She squinted in the dark, trying to see who or what was there.

Someone walked out of the shadows. It was a man, with silver gray hair and purple eyes, just like Noriko. He wasn't wearing normal ninja attire. He was dressed in a long black clock with red and white clouds on it. On his back was big 3 bladed scythe. Noriko was stunned. There was more snapping, and someone else came out to stand beside him. It was Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru?!" Noriko knew that Haru had said Shikamaru was responsible for the bomb, but she didn't want to believe it.

"Hm. She's small and scrawny. Are you sure she's mine?" The silver haired man stared at her coldly. 'What?! What is he talking about?' Noriko took a step back.

"Yes." Shikamaru said. "100% sure."

"Oh well." He looked her over. "Alright. Come here." He said to Noriko.

"What?!" She took another step back. "I-I'm not going anywhere with you!"

He sighed. "Don't make this difficult," he said.

"No!" She turned around and started to run but ran into someone. It was him. She fell down and looked up at him.

"I said not to make this fucking hard."

He scooped her up, her back to him, holding her arms down.

Noriko screamed. "Let me go!"

He whipped out a handkerchief out from under his cloak. He pressed it to her face, smothering her and cutting off her screams. It smelled like chemicals to Noriko, and she soon hung her head and was still. Whatever was in the handkerchief had knocked her out. He slung her over his shoulder and looked over at Shikamaru.

"You better not fucking squeal." And poof, they were both gone.

I know I made mistakes. IM NOT JK ROWLING DONT JUDGE ME pls review!


End file.
